Roll the Dice
by GentleReader
Summary: Maddie is still in Chicago when David travels there on a case. Are these two willing to risk their hearts...again? AU; post-"Fetal Attraction."


Disclaimer: This is just for fun; these characters are the property of Picturemaker Productions and ABC Circle Films.

Author's Note: Alternate Universe. This "episode" takes place after "Fetal Attraction," assuming the scene where Maddie packs to leave is eliminated.

**Roll the Dice**

**Prologue**

**Hayes Kitchen**

**Evanston, IL**

Maddie sits at her parents' kitchen table, reading _Preparation for Childbirth_. Mr. Hayes (Alex) enters, in his bathrobe, and goes to the coffeemaker.

Maddie: Morning, Daddy.

Mr. Hayes: Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?

Maddie: Better today, thanks. (She stands up.) Well, I should be getting dressed.

As she shuts her book, a photo flutters to the floor. It is a picture of David and her at the last Blue Moon Christmas party—David sports a Santa hat and Maddie wears a red cocktail dress.

Mr. Hayes bends down and picks up the photo. He glances at it briefly before handing it back to her. He smiles wryly; Maddie looks a little embarrassed as she takes it from him.

Maddie (kissing him on the cheek): Have a good day, Daddy.

As she exits, Mr. Hayes looks after her, thinking. The phone rings.

Mr. Hayes: Hello? (Pauses.) I've told you not to call me here. I have nothing to say to you!

Mr. Hayes hangs up angrily, then looks around to make sure no one has heard.

**Scene 1**

**Blue Moon Offices**

David enters Blue Moon. He is smiling, but not as jaunty as we've seen him. He's lost the spring in his step since Maddie left.

David: Morning, Miss DiPesto. Any messages?

Agnes hands him a few pink slips. He quickly flips through them and then looks back at her.

David: Any…**other** messages?

Agnes (with sympathetic look): No, Mr. Addison.

David nods and heads into his office. He shuts the door and leans against it. His shoulders sag a bit; then he shakes himself.

David: C'mon, Davy-boy, work to do.

He takes off his suit coat and hangs it up, then crosses to his desk. He sits down behind it and pulls some files toward him. (Files? _Files_ on David Addison's desk?!?) He opens the top one and starts reading.

**Scene 2**

**Blue Moon Offices**

**Later that morning**

Alex Hayes enters Blue Moon. Agnes is answering the phone. She looks up at him in surprise, but then remembers there's a caller on the line.

Agnes: Blue Moon Detective Agency…

We're here, we're doing all right

A month ago, sure gave us a fright

Now the furniture's back, and we are too

Just tell us how we can help you…Please hold.

While he waits, Mr. Hayes looks around and notices how busy and productive the office is—quite a contrast to when he was here last. The Wobblies are all engaged: on the phone, filing, punching numbers on a calculator, etc.

Agnes (with excitement): Mr. Hayes! Is Miss Hayes with you? How is she?

Mr. Hayes: No, Miss Hayes isn't with me, but she's fine.

Agnes: That's too bad…(subdued) I mean, that's good.

Mr. Hayes: Is Mr. Addison in?

Agnes: Oh, sure. I'll tell him you're here.

She crosses to David's door, knocks, and puts her head in.

CUT TO: David's office

Agnes: Mr. Addison, Mr. Hayes is here to see you.

David: Mr. Hayes! Send him in.

Mr. Hayes enters. David stands up and crosses the office to meet him, shaking his hand warmly.

Mr. Hayes: Well, looks like business is booming out there. You've done well, young fella.

David: Thanks…here, have a seat. (Alex sits; David goes behind his desk and sits as well.) So, Mr. Hayes—

Mr. Hayes: Alex.

David (nods): Alex, what brings you to L.A.? (Suddenly concerned) Is Maddie OK?

Alex: Yes, yes, she's fine. Got that glow about her, y'know…in fact, here—

He hands David a picture of Maddie, who is indeed glowing, her hands resting on the small bump in her abdomen. David gazes at the photo, longing for her overwhelming him. His eyes prickle with tears. He shakes his head and looks back up at Mr. Hayes.

David: Is she…happy?

Alex: Well, I don't know…I suppose. I imagine she's getting pretty lonely, with just her mom and me.

David: I know the feeling. (Looks back at the photo for a moment.) Well, Mr.—Alex—funny you should come by today. I was just getting ready to pop this in the mailbox. (Holds up an envelope.) Payment in full. (Slides envelope across his desk.) Thanks for helping me out.

Alex: Keep it.

David: What, are you worried we're gonna go under again? I swear to you—

Alex: No, no of course not. I meant—well, consider it your fee.

David: Fee?

Alex: I'd like to hire you. That's—that's why I came out here.

David: Alex, why would **you** need a detective?

Alex (embarrassed): Well, I'm sure you remember what happened two years ago. (He pauses; David thinks for a minute and then nods in understanding.) I can't tell you how sorry I've been, how much I regretted it. To hurt a woman who had trusted me for more than 35 years, all for a momentary…(shakes his head)…well, I guess I'm luckier than I deserve. Virginia stood by me, and—I hope—has forgiven me. I thought it was in the past…until a few weeks ago.

David: What happened?

Alex: She started calling me. After—after this whole thing, I moved my office. Different floor, different set of cases. We haven't worked together since. But then she started calling…even asked me to lunch. When I didn't respond, she called me at home. Finally, I agreed to meet her for a drink yesterday. She told me that if I didn't fork over $20,000, she'd expose our affair—even claim it had gone on far longer than it did.

David: Why now? Why not do this two years ago?

Alex: She's in trouble, David. I didn't know it when we were—but apparently she's got quite a gambling habit. I also didn't know that she's been with a string of wealthy married men. The latest one had set her up, moved her into an apartment with a maid and an allowance—but he broke it off two weeks ago. Told her she had to move out, cut up her credit cards, the whole thing. She's broke, David, and she owes money to some pretty nasty people.

David: How can _I_ help?

Alex: I want you to investigate her—get proof of the gambling and her latest affair. If this all got out, it could ruin her career. I want you to convince her to keep quiet about our affair. I don't care about it for myself—Lord knows, I deserve it—but Virginia…well, I couldn't bear to see her humiliated. Our friends pitying her…she shouldn't have to go through that.

David looks at him.

Alex: I know—you're thinking I should have thought of that two years ago, and you're right.

David: What about the money?

Alex: Well, that's the other thing. I'd like to get her some help. You know, counseling, that kind of thing. I thought if she agreed to that, we could figure out how to pay off her, uh, creditors.

David: You would be willing to do that?

Alex: I don't—care—for her any more, but I don't want anything to happen to her either. She sounded desperate yesterday.

David: Why me, Alex?

Alex: I trust you, David. (David inclines his head; this means a lot to him.) Look—if you don't want to get involved, I understand.

David (with a rueful chuckle): I'm not one to judge. I've done some things in _my_ life I'm not proud of. There's only one thing I ask: I want you to tell Maddie what's going on. I don't want her to think you're rekindling the flame or anything.

Alex (nods): I have a flight back to Chicago at 3:00. Do you think you can make it?

David: Sure. Give me the morning to tie up things here. I'll meet you at the airport.

Alex (turning to leave): Thank you. By the way, you should be proud of what you've done here, son. I know I am.

David: Thanks.

**Scene 4**

**David's Hotel Room**

**Chicago**

**Later that night**

Background Music: "I Wished on the Moon" by Tony Bennett

Every night was long and gloomy

Shadows gathered in the air

No one ever listened to me

No one wondered did I care

None in all the world to love me

None to count the stars that hung

Then the moon came out above me

And I saw that it was young

I wished on the moon

For something I never knew

Wished on the moon

For more than I ever knew

A sweeter rose, a softer sky

An April day

That would not dance away

I begged of a star to throw me a beam or two

Wished on a star and asked for a dream or two

I looked for every loveliness, it all came true

I wished on the moon for you

David stands at the window in his shirtsleeves, looking at the lights glimmering on the lake. He looks northward, toward Evanston. He puts his palm flat against the glass.

He turns away and flops onto the bed. Hands behind his head, he stares up at the ceiling. The photo Alex gave him lays on the nightstand.

CUT TO: Maddie's Room

Maddie comes in, ready for bed. She takes off her robe and lays it over a chair, then moves to the window to shut the curtains. She stops, and puts her hand against the glass.

She turns back and gets into bed. Picking up her childbirth book, she takes out the photo and stares at it for several moments.

**Scene 5**

**Ext. Chicago shots**

**The next day**

We see a series of shots of David tailing Alex's former mistress: photographing her coming out of her apartment, getting into a taxi, following her into stores, etc. We also see shots of him pulling credit card and phone records.

**Scene 6**

**Grand Victoria Riverboat Casino**

**Elgin, IL**

David, dressed in a black tuxedo, crosses the casino floor looking for the woman. Slot machines are pinging, roulette wheels turning, etc. David spies his quarry at the craps table: she is dressed elegantly, her hair up; she wears rather spectacular diamond pendant earrings. She also has a decent-sized pile of chips in front of her. David quietly joins the table.

Croupier: Place your bets, place your bets.

David puts down a small stack of bills and receives chips back. He puts a few chips on the Pass Line. The woman puts a stack of chips on double 3's. The dice come around to David—we know his luck at craps.

He starts rolling, and starts winning. The woman watches for a moment, and then moves her chips near his. David keeps winning; both their piles grow. Finally, David moves some of his chips to boxcars; the woman moves her pile there as well. David rolls a 2, and she is wiped out.

As the croupier collects her chips, the woman keeps her head high, but the despair in her eyes is obvious to David. Without a word, she turns and walks away.

David scoops up his considerable pile of remaining chips and puts them in his pocket. He follows the woman through the crowd.

CUT TO: Casino Bar

The woman sits on a stool at the bar. She has removed her earrings; they sit in front of her, next to an ashtray.

David enters the bar, folding a wad of bills into his pocket. He slides onto a barstool one over from the woman.

Bartender: What'll you have, sir?

David: Scotch rocks, please. (The drink is just for show, hence nothing "in the tequila family.")

David (to the woman): You were having a fine run, there. I'm sorry I spoiled it.

Woman: Yes, well. Que sera, sera. I suppose I shouldn't have gotten so greedy.

David: Well, it's easy to do that with craps. You can almost taste it—and then it's all over.

The woman looks at him as though she's found a kindred spirit.

David (holding out his hand): David Addison.

Woman (taking it): Julia Dwyer.

David: Can I buy you a drink, at least? Let me guess: champagne. (The woman inclines her head with a slight smile.) You look like a champagne girl—excuse me—lady. (He signals to the bartender and orders the drink.)

Julia: Yes, I'm afraid I have champagne tastes…I just don't have the champagne income anymore.

**Scene 7**

**Casino bar**

**Some time later**

David's scotch is largely untouched, but Julia has clearly had a few glasses of champagne. She is smoking a cigarette.

David (gesturing toward earrings): Some serious sparkle, there. Do you mind my asking—are they real?

Julia (running her finger over one of them): Oh, yes…they were a gift from a—friend. I hope the pawnbroker takes them seriously.

David: Ah—need a little positive cash flow? Yeah, I've been there. Seems a shame, though. Those are really beautiful.

Julia (shrugging): Yes, well. Can't play with no stakes.

David lifts one of the earrings up; it flashes fire, even in the low light of the bar. David's no jeweler, but he guesses these are worth quite a bit of cash—possibly even enough to cover her debts without Mr. Hayes having to step in. The problem is that if she pawns them, she'll be right back here tomorrow, gambling the money away.

David: Do you have a good broker? One you trust, I mean. Some of those guys are real snakes. Elegant lady like you—I'd hate to see you get taken.

Julia: No. I've never had to pawn anything before. (Draws on her cigarette.) I've always been able to find the money…somewhere.

David (examining the earrings more closely): You know, if you really want to get rid of these, I might be able to take them off your hands. How much do you think they're worth?

Julia (looking at him, one eyebrow raised): The jeweler said about $15,000.

David whistles. He makes a show of looking in his pocket at the wad of bills.

David: Well, I wasn't _that_ lucky tonight. Still, I might be able to scare up that much cash tomorrow. What say I buy you dinner tomorrow night, and we can figure it out then?

We focus on Julia, who is clearly trying to decide whether or not to trust him. She picks up the earrings and studies them; then looks back at David and nods slightly.

**Scene 8**

**Alex Hayes' Office Building**

David enters the lobby, holding a manila envelope. He heads to the elevator bank and enters the first available car. It is empty. After taking a moment to check a slip of paper, he presses the 40th-floor button; the elevator doors begin to slide shut.

Just when they are nearly closed, a beige-colored clutch purse appears in the narrowing gap. The doors re-open, and in strides Miss Madelyn Hayes.

Maddie enters, her eyes on the floor, and immediately turns around to face the doors as the elevator begins to rise. She therefore does not realize that the grey loafers she caught a glimpse of belong to David. This gives him a few seconds to take her in.

David is momentarily struck dumb by her beauty. He doesn't know if this is because of the pregnancy, or merely because he hasn't seen her in three months. Her hair is glossy and looks thicker; she is wearing a pink dress that drapes softly over her small bump, but that still accentuates her curves. Her growing belly has not affected her graceful walk or her confident stance.

He resists the urge to come up behind her, to bury his face in her hair, to stop the elevator and never get off.

David: Come here often?

At the sound of his voice, Maddie slowly turns around. We see a variety of emotions flit across her face: shock, disbelief, confusion, self-consciousness, even a little—very little—joy. The first several weeks of her sojourn in Chicago were spent trying to forget that David Addison existed—trying to hide from the realities of her life in LA. The past few days, however, she has been thinking about David non-stop: staring at his picture, feeling the baby move inside her, and wondering—wanting— It is as if he has sprung fully formed from her mind: the charcoal suit, the smoothly-shaven cheek, the quirking smile.

Maddie (a little breathlessly): David…what are you doing here?

David: Here?

Maddie: Here.

David (points): Going up.

His eyes are riveted to hers. She can see the admiration in them, the desire, and she flushes. She wishes momentarily that this—the two of them, alone in this tiny space—would be all there is, forever and ever. Then she remembers something, and the moment is over.

Maddie: David! Answer the question! (Before he can speak) How long have you been here? How could you come without calling me first? And why are you going to my father's office?

David: Whoa! I'm sorry, this isn't the Jeopardy speed round.

Maddie: Addison!

David: OK…Two days, I don't know, and didn't your father tell you?

Maddie is upset with all of these answers, and doesn't know which to attack first.

Maddie: Two days? You've been here _two days_ and you haven't even called me?

David (raises eyebrow ironically): Call you? Now _there's_ an idea. Funny—I didn't realize you had phones out here. _You_ never seem to use them.

Maddie sees the hurt flare up in David's eyes and decides she'd better not go there. Then the comment about her father hits her.

Maddie: Tell me what?

David (still simmering): What?

Maddie: My father—what should he have told me?

David: Oh, no. _I'm_ not gonna tell you. Let _him_ open that can of worms.

Maddie: And let you out? I don't think so.

David turns away from her. Clasping his hands in front of him, he pretends to watch the floors tick by.

Maddie: My father—wait a minute—are you working with him—is this some kind of grand scheme you've cooked up between the two of you? Poor pregnant Maddie, can't manage her own life. Needs her father and her—her—to do it for her! Well, if you two think I'm just going to fall in line, you're wrong! I can make my own decisions!

David (snidely; looking her up and down): Yeah…so far you're batting a thousand.

The elevator stops. Maddie and David both turn to the front, lips set. They are pointedly not looking at each other, but both are breathing harder.

**Scene 9**

**Alex Hayes' Office-Reception area.**

The elevator doors open. Maddie and David march up to the reception area; David is a step behind Maddie. The receptionist, an attractive woman in perhaps her late twenties, looks up.

Receptionist: Miss Hayes!

Maddie (with fake smile): Hello—would you tell my father I'm here?

Receptionist: Certainly. (David steps up to her desk.) And you are?

David smiles his most winning smile; the girl is charmed and practically bats her eyelashes at him.

David: David Addison, also for Mr. Hayes.

Receptionist (smiling at him): Of course, Mr. Addison.

Maddie quietly seethes.

Just then, Alex comes out of his office. He looks from one of them to the other.

Alex: David…Maddie! What are you doing here, sweetheart? (Confused—then nervous) Did you two come together?

Maddie (through gritted teeth): Can't a girl surprise her father for lunch?

Alex looks at David. He can see that things are not going well.

Alex (with false cheer): Why don't we all go in my office? (He steps back to let Maddie go ahead of him; out of the corner of his mouth, he says to David--) I'm sorry.

CUT TO: Alex's Office

Alex (to Maddie, as David closes the door): Why don't you sit down, sweetheart?

Maddie (standing): Daddy, I'd like some answers.

David (sitting down; leaning back in a chair): Don't say "All of the above," Alex—she's already heard that one.

Maddie: Enough, Addison. What is going on here?

Alex: I'm sorry, honey. I should have told you—David asked me to tell you…I guess I just didn't want to reopen old wounds. (Takes a breath) I asked David to come to Chicago.

Maddie: You asked him—without consulting me?

Alex: This isn't about you, Maddie. I needed some help resolving a—situation—and I thought David could help. _That's_ why he's here.

Maddie sits down, still not looking at David.

Maddie (suspicious): What _kind_ of situation, Daddy?

Alex (sighing): It's Julia Dwyer, Maddie. She's trying to blackmail me.

Maddie: What?!

Alex: She's run up some gambling debts…I guess she needs the money.

Maddie: Does Mom know?

Alex: Yes…but I'm hoping, for her sake, that that's as far as it goes. That's why I've asked David to help. What've you found out, son?

David (handing him the envelope): I think we have plenty to dissuade her from talking. And, uh (sideways glance at Maddie), I made arrangements to have dinner with her tonight…I'll tell her who I am, and offer her the help we talked about.

Maddie: What time is this…dinner?

David: We're meeting at 7 o'clock at (sees look on Maddie's face)—oh, no, you don't. You're NOT going with me.

Maddie: Oh, yes, I am.

David: Oh, no, you're not. For starters, she'll recognize you. You'll blow my cover.

Maddie: Fine. I don't need to go in with you. But I'm not letting you solve _my_ father's—problem—alone. (She glares at both men.)

Alex: Maddie, honey, I don't want you to get involved. In your condition—

Maddie (angry): Don't baby me!

David: Too late for that.

Maddie slams out of Alex's office. David exhales, and runs his fingers through his hair. He gets up and heads for the door, to follow Maddie.

Alex (sitting down heavily): Wait, David—I think you'd better stay out of the line of fire for now. (David realizes the wisdom in that and sits back down.) I'm sorry. I should have told her. I didn't mean to create more problems between you two.

David: This one's not even in the top five, Alex.

David puts his elbows on his knees and rubs his eyes.

**Scene 10**

**Club Lago Restaurant**

David enters the restaurant: a traditional Italian place on the North Shore. He walks over to the hostess station.

David: Reservation for Addison.

Hostess: Right this way, sir.

She seats him at a table with a checkered cloth. A waiter approaches with breadsticks and water glasses; David orders a beer.

We see Julia Dwyer enter the restaurant; the hostess shows her to David's table.

CUT TO: Club Lago, Exterior

Some time later

Through the window, we see David and Julia talking. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small jewelry case, then slides it across the table to David.

The camera pulls back and we see Maddie pull up in her father's Mercedes. She parks outside the restaurant, where she can see everything going on at David's table. The music comes up:

"That Ole Devil Called Love" by Billie Holiday

It's that ole devil called love game

Gets behind me and keeps giving me that shock again

Put a ring in my eyes

Tears in my dreams

And rocks in my heart

It's that sly ole-son-of-a-gun again

He keeps telling me that I'm the lucky one again

But I still have that ring

Still have those tears

And those rocks in my heart

Suppose I didn't stay and ran away

Wouldn't play

That devil—what a potion he would brew

He'd follow me around

Build me up, tear me down

Till I'd be so bewildered

I wouldn't know what to do

Might as well give up the fight again

I know darn well he'll convince me

That he's right again

When he sings that siren song

I just gotta tag along

With that ole devil called love

David is talking, apparently very quietly. His head is bent close to Julia's. He slides the jewelry case back across the table to her, and takes an envelope out of his suit pocket, which he shows to her. Maddie watches as Julia nods tearfully and covers David's hand with hers.

Though she knows it is irrational, Maddie feels a shock of jealousy, and a longing to be sitting at that table, holding David's hand. She wonders whether things between them can possibly be repaired, especially now that—

She jerks out of her reverie to see Julia put the jewelry case back into her purse while David pays the bill. Julia and David walk toward the door of the restaurant. Maddie slides down in her seat a bit, hoping to avoid being seen.

David and Julia exit the restaurant and begin to walk down the block. As they pass the alleyway between Club Lago and the next building, a big man wearing a dark coat reaches out, grabs Julia's purse, and runs down the alley. Maddie realizes she saw this man walk by the restaurant earlier. She quickly rolls down the car window.

Maddie: David!

David turns and sees her. He gives her an exasperated look.

David (pointing down the alley): Pull around the block to the other end! And DON'T get out of the car! (To Julia) Go back in the restaurant—call the police!

David takes off in pursuit of the man. Maddie pulls the car out and down the block. She takes the first turn on two wheels, tires screeching. The light at the next intersection is turning red; she turns left, steps on the gas and shoots up the block toward the alley.

She is going so fast that she clips a wheeled dumpster, sending it careening into the alleyway. She slams on the brakes. The thief, looking back over his shoulder at David, doesn't see the dumpster coming and is broadsided, landing in a heap at David's feet. David takes the purse from him as sirens are heard in the distance.

**Scene 11**

**Street**

**Five Minutes Later**

The man is being led off in handcuffs by the police. David and Maddie stand next to the Mercedes; Julia's purse rests on the hood.

Maddie: So who is he? I saw him looking in the restaurant window earlier.

David: I'm guessing Julia owes him money.

Maddie: Do you think she'll be all right?

David: I think she will…now. (Looks at Maddie; takes her hand.) Your dad's a good man, Maddie. He just wanted to help her.

Maddie: I know. (Looks down, at their hands, then up again.) You're a pretty good man too, y'know.

David: Grade-A Prime, baby. (He grins.)

Maddie: I've sort of missed this.

David (holding up their hands): This?

Maddie (gesturing around them): This…the thrill of the hunt, the clumsy villains, the wacky chase scenes…(facetiously)…I can't believe you've had them all to yourself for three months.

David: Nah, I had to share with Bert…and he doesn't smell nearly as good as you do.

Maddie (looking at him): I'm sorry, David.

He looks at her for a long moment, hearing the things she can't say. Slowly, he brings her hand up to his lips.

David: I know.

A police officer comes up behind them.

Policeman: Excuse me, sir, but we're going to need your statement…will you come with me, please?

Maddie: Do you want me to take you?

David (shakes head): Go home, put your feet up. (Walks away and then looks back.) Hey, Blondie Blonde, how 'bout you take me out on the town tomorrow night?

Maddie (smiling): Thought you'd never ask.

**Scene 12**

**Alex Hayes' Office**

David sits in one of the chairs facing Alex's desk. Alex has a few papers in front of him.

David: Well, I guess that's about it.

Alex: David, I don't know how to thank you.

David: Hey, you sacrificed a fender for the cause…(smiling)…I'm just glad it all worked out.

Alex: Speaking of working things out…if you don't mind my asking, what about you and Maddie?

David: I don't know, Alex. I never like to guess what's going on in that gorgeous head of hers—gets me in trouble every time. (Stands up to leave.) I'm here, and she's still Stateside, so I guess that's a good sign…the rest is gonna be up to her.

Alex nods and extends his hand. David shakes it and turns to leave.

Alex: David, I hope you know…Virginia and I—we're rooting for you—for you both.

David: Thanks. We'll try not to let you down.

**Scene 13**

**The Bar in David's Hotel**

David and Maddie are seated at a booth. A three-piece band is playing standards; the atmosphere is dark, elegant, and romantic. Maddie and David seem engrossed in the menu, but keep sneaking glances at each other. Finally, David puts his menu down.

David: Maddie—

Maddie (nervously): Would you like to dance?

David tilts his head and smirks at her avoidance tactic, then nods. As they move out onto the dance floor, the band strikes up "A Kiss to Build a Dream On":

Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A kiss to build a dream on

Give me a kiss before you leave me  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on

When Im alone with my fancies...Ill be with you  
Weaving romances...making believe theyre true

Give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on

David pulls her into his arms and seems to exhale for the first time that night. Maddie puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. They dance for a minute, letting the music wash over them. Suddenly—

Maddie (clutches stomach): Ouch!

She takes a deep breath; she's OK.

David (looking down): Was that—was that—

Maddie nods.

David (puts his hand over Maddie's, on her belly): He's got a heck of a right hook, doesn't he—just like his mama! (Tears spring to his eyes. He pinches the bridge of his nose and looks at the camera.) What _is_ it with this episode?

They walk back to the table and sit down, David extra-solicitous.

David: Maddie—/Maddie: David—

David (takes her hand): There are some things I need to say to you.

Maddie: Maybe we should go up to your room.

David (doing his head shake): Ms. Hayes!

Maddie (laughing, pushing him away): No—I didn't mean _that_…it's just, I have some things to say too.

David: But if we go upstairs, we won't be able to have a big, public fight and you won't be able to throw your napkin down and storm out of here! (They get up.)

Maddie: _Are_ we going to have a big fight?

David: I don't know. I haven't read that far.

Maddie (voice rising): Addison!

David (walking ahead of her, as she prods him in the back. He looks over his shoulder, back at the camera): She made me, ma! I didn't want to, ma!

**Scene 14**

**David's Hotel Room**

David unlocks the door and lets Maddie enter first.

David: Here we are…Cloud Nine. (Flips on light.)

Maddie: Really, David, you shouldn't say things like that to a woman in my condition. (She sits in a chair.)

David: But that's how you _got_ in this condition./Maddie: That's how I _got_ in this condition.

Maddie rolls her eyes. David smiles at her, and she looks back at him. Her expression is expectant, but also a little sad. David is suddenly nervous; he starts to pace the small area between the bed and the desk, and runs a hand through his hair.

David: You want anything? Water? Ice?

Maddie: No. Listen, David—

David (in a rush, as though he has to get this out. He continues to pace.): Wait, Maddie, let me go first. There are so many things I should've said to you…times when I should've told you how I felt. When I think about how I could've said something—after I kissed you in the garage, when you came to New York…but I had too much pride. Pride—ha! I was too scared—scared you'd shut me down, maybe scared you wouldn't. Even when you _asked_ me—"C'mon David, speak now or forever hold your peace"—I couldn't do it. Maybe if I had, we wouldn't be here now. (He pauses.) The past three months I've had plenty of time to talk to you, plenty of time to tell you exactly how I feel. Too bad it was all in my head…well, except for one time, there were these little clay things…(shakes his head)…never mind.

He finally looks at Maddie.

Maddie: David—

David: No, let me finish—or start, anyway. Maddie, I love you—I've loved you for so long I can't remember when it started. After Jillian, I never wanted to let a woman—hell, anyone—be important to me, but damn, Maddie, somewhere along the line you became my world. Everything I did was for you—or about you—sometimes I would make you mad just to prove I could.

Maddie (softly): David—

David (comes to her chair and kneels down in front of it): Maddie, that month we were together, I know it wasn't perfect. But being with you, sleeping with you, waking up with you…it was _right_, Maddie.

Maddie's eyes well up with tears. She looks as if she's trying to talk, but David holds his hand up.

David: Wait—here's the deal. I want you to come home, on whatever terms you want. We can get married, we can live together, we can start all over eating cheeseburgers if you want to. But come home, Maddie—I need you. (He pauses.) Please.

A few tears spill down Maddie's cheeks. She puts a hand on David's face for a moment.

Maddie: Oh, David—I love you. I want to come home, I want to be with you. But I have to tell you something first…(looks down, hands in her lap)…I had a sonogram a few days ago. The doctor thinks I'm 20 weeks pregnant.

David (cautiously): OK.

Maddie (painfully): They put the date of conception at March 3rd. It means—it means the baby probably isn't yours. (She covers her face, ostensibly to wipe away the tears, but also so she doesn't have to see his expression.)

David rises from his knees, turns around, jams his hands into his pockets. Maddie puts her hands protectively over her belly.

David: Are they sure?

Maddie: Pretty sure. The only way to be 100 percent positive is a blood test…and they can't do that until after the baby is born.

David (afraid to ask, but needs to know): What about Sam?

Maddie (edgily): What _about_ Sam?

David: I mean, are you going to tell the spaceman that he's probably the lucky winner?

Maddie: No—well—I don't know. I mean, I don't want Sam in my life, David. (She rises and goes to the window, looking out.) I guess, if I find out afterward for sure, maybe I would have an obligation to tell him…(she turns around)…David, I don't want _you_ to feel obligated. I'm prepared to raise this baby by myself.

David: Oh, you are, huh?

Maddie (with asperity): Yes, I am. (David chuckles, a touch bitterly.) What—you don't think I can do it?

David: Oh no—I'm sure you can. The great Madelyn Hayes, independent woman, needs no one…

Maddie: I didn't say that.

David: So, is that what you want? To do it all by yourself? Just you and the bambino, no fathers—or almost-fathers—need apply?

Maddie winces at his tone, then gets angry.

Maddie: Well, maybe! It might be better to do it by myself than to be fighting with you all the time! In fact, let's stop right now. I'll see you later, Addison.

David: Fine!

Maddie: Fine! (She crosses to the door.)

David: Good!

Maddie: Good!

She wrenches the door open, stalks out, and tries to slam it behind her—but the door is too heavy; she just has to let it close slowly as she strides down the hall full steam.

Maddie: Aargh! That MAN!

Suddenly, she stops.

Meanwhile, David crosses to the door and stands there. He shakes his head; we see him come to a decision. He pulls open the door. Maddie, hand poised to knock, almost falls into the room.

They smile at each other sheepishly.

Maddie/David: I'm sorry.

Maddie puts her arms around David; he slides a hand around her waist and brushes back her hair. They lean in as if to kiss, but then turn to the camera.

David (in Jimmy Durante voice): We've still got it!

They kiss…and kiss…and kiss…and we

FREEZE FRAME.

THE END

THANK YOU to callmeditzy and dana, for their insightful beta-ing!

Note: I have taken a little artistic license here. Gambling was not legalized in Illinois until 1990; had this episode been real, it would probably have aired in the spring of 1988.

Song Credits:

"I Wished on the Moon"…Tony Bennett

"That Ole Devil Called Love"…Ella Fitzgerald

"A Kiss to Build a Dream On"...Louis Armstrong


End file.
